Bleed, My Restless Heart
by Fic99
Summary: A FrostIron fairy tale - the Tony/Loki version of Cinderella. Tony invites Thor to a fundraiser, Loki isn't allowed to go but has other ideas. Human AU. Warnings: Serious illness, swearing, parental death/issues. Some h/c, some angst, some fluff.
1. Chapter 1 - Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Ok, this is set in a human AU, just because it fit in with the plot better. Loki is still _very much_ Loki – no worries there! I had an idea for a FrostIron version of Cinderella that just wouldn't go away.**

 **There's some swearing because clearly I can't stop myself, but hopefully not too much. There's illness and stuff, but you'll like the fluff (I hope,) of which there is much.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – Once Upon a Time_

* * *

The invitation was beautiful. Glitter, sparkle, magic - all on one compact piece of paper. How much _more_ beautiful would the event itself be? Loki sighed, tracing his fingers along the gold leaf. He would give _anything_ to be there.

"I'm sorry little brother," Thor said, failing for the fifth time to fasten his bow-tie, "You're just not up to coming along."

He could argue more, could _insist_ that Thor take him along, but it wouldn't do any good. Their father, Odin, had decided that Loki was not strong enough to go to the fundraiser, and so Loki would not be going. He knew his father was just trying to look out for him. But it still stung.

He had tried to explain to them, that he _had_ to be there. They just didn't get it. They didn't understand that they were breaking Loki's heart. Ironic, really.

* * *

To see _Tony Stark_ again, wouldn't that be something? His brother had always had good-looking friends but Tony... Maybe it was just a boy's foolish dreams; but what was the harm in that? Loki could do with some dreams, even foolish ones.

And Tony, in the years since Loki had last seen him, had turned Stark Industries around. It was a force for good now – no longer a vehicle of war. Stark's parties were legendary. Loki had never been. He had _hoped_ when the invitation had arrived for Thor... it said he was allowed to bring guests...

But no, Odin had said no, and Thor had agreed. Because they forgot the worst part about Loki being ill – that this may be his last chance to go to a glamourous party, his last chance to catch even a _glimpse_ of Tony Stark.

* * *

"Tony, wake up! You've got _an hour_ to the fundraiser!"

"Pepper...? How did you get in here?"

"Jarvis let me in. You programmed him to."

"Yeah, sure, I remember that..."

"You are _such_ a bad liar."

* * *

Loki gave up and fastened Thor's bow-tie around his brother's thick neck for him. He couldn't take watching him fail at it any more. His brother looked out of place in a formal suit. He looked like a cleaned-up barbarian, or a male Eliza Doolittle, anything but a successful businessman.

Loki's fingers fumbled a little, but when he was done, Thor's bow-tie was pristine. Loki couldn't resist stroking the red silk, just a little, as he let go of it. He'd always loved clothes, fabrics, colours, fine things – some people thought that made him shallow and selfish, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Loki found enjoyment in the little things – if the only thing to make you smile that day is a sparkling cufflink, then that sparkling cufflink _is_ important. Ok, so he was a bit of a magpie when it came to shiny things. He appreciated beauty, that was all. When his father had insisted he wear a medical alert bracelet (which, in all fairness to the old man, _had_ actually saved Loki's life on one occasion,) Thor had bought him the _gold_ version – with little diamante stones – to make him feel better about it. It kind of worked; he had to admit, it looked stylish – though he needed to have a link or two taken off again: damn thing was too big on his skinny wrists.

"Father's flight is due back at midnight," Thor told him as he grabbed his car keys, "which means he should be home by about one a.m., give-or-take some traffic time. Try not to let him disturb your sleep too much – and don't let him catch you still up watching Netflix or whatever, you know he gets all pissed-off after he's been flying."

"I'm a grown man, Thor," Loki sighed wearily, rubbing his eyes with one thin knuckle.

"I know Loki, but we still care about you. Get some sleep, ok? That way Dad'll keep off your back _and_ you'll feel better."

Loki doubted that, but said nothing as Thor swept him into a bear-hug, and then went out for an evening of fun and glitter.

* * *

"Tony, you can't even fasten a bow-tie!"

"That's why I keep you around, Pepper," a childish grin, to which she couldn't help but respond in kind.

"Oh, Tony," Pepper began, tying Tony's tie for him, "before I forget, Thor's coming tonight."

"Thor? Cool. I haven't seen blond-and-buff in _years_ – be nice to get back in touch."

"Yeah..."

"Pep?"

"He needs to talk to you..."

Tony took a step back and looked at her, "Pep, what did you do?"

"Don't, Tony. I know you haven't been close in a while, but if one of your friends needs _help_ then..."

"Help? Thor in some kind of trouble?"

"No," she gnawed her lip, "It's... do you remember Thor's brother?"

"Loki? Yeah, I remember him. Dark hair, slim, and a _fabulous_ ass..." he paused, "is _Loki_ in trouble? What did he do?"

"He didn't _do_ anything. It's... he's _sick_ , Tony. It's his heart. Thor called me and... well, we _do_ have the best hospitals, the best medical research facilities... Loki's _bad,_ Tony. Thor was... well, he was _crying._ "

" _Loki...? Goddamn..._ It's fine, I get the picture, Pep. Make sure Thor gets a chance to talk to me – and set up a meeting with him where we can plan in more detail. We'll get things started, see if we can't do _something_... jesus, Loki was always so... he's one of those people, Pep – or at least, he was when I knew him – that you can't _help_ but look at. There was always just _something_ about him..." Tony ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair, and laughed humourlessly, "I had a crush on him, you know? One of the only men I've ever... anyway, I'll see what I can do. For old times' sake."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fairy Godmother

**A/N – This is surprisingly sweet and fluffy (the odd swear-word and vulgar joke aside.) Hope you likey :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Fairy Godmother

* * *

Loki looked down at himself, "Wow," he muttered, "it fits perfectly."

"I know, right?" Darcy answered smugly, "I couldn't believe it either. Like _maaa-gic!"_ she sprinkled her hands around like a witch in a bad movie, making Loki grin.

He couldn't believe it when she'd called, " _Guess who scored two invites to the Stark party – you know, the one you've been having wet dreams about?"_ Darcy had never been all that subtle.

Now here he was, in a truly _beautiful_ black Italian suit – that somehow not only fit his thin frame but _flattered_ it – getting ready to go to the event that he thought he'd never see.

Darcy did a little spin in front of the mirror, admiring the sparkles of her long red dress. The dress had kind of a 1920s vibe, and Loki admired the way the beading caught the light.

"You look good," he told her, smiling.

"Same to you green-eyes. But," she held up an accusing finger, "I'm not bending on my rules: we're going to this thing, but if you feel hinky at any point you gotta tell me. No alcohol. Only a few dances – hang around and watch, no over-doing-it. You look or feel like you're gonna pass out on me, then I'm dragging your ass home. You turn blue or can't breathe-"

"One time that happened – just one!"

"If your _skin_ starts to turn _blue_ or you can't _breathe,_ then I'm calling a fucking ambulance, no kidding. If at any point you need to sit down or take a break – or you wanna leave – you _tell_ me. We _gotta_ leave at midnight – no arguments – cos you have to get your sick ass back here before Odin gets back from his trip... and I gotta get the porsche back before my parents notice it's gone. If they _do_ notice, and I get a call at the party, then it's off to Mexico! ...You up for coming with me, _compadre_?"

"Doesn't trust me to go to a party without _a million_ rules, but is perfectly fine with abducting me and taking me to Mexico... where did I get a friend like you Darcy Lewis?" he folded his arms in faux-annoyance.

"On offer at the mall. Now come on princess, we've got a ball to crash!" She did a melodramatic twirl in the middle of the room and finished with jazz hands.

"We're not crashing - we have _invites_ , Darcy."

"Yeh," she grabbed the keys and ushered him out the front door, "but technically they're for my parents... who haven't been to a party since the 90s - although there was Aunt Dolly's 95th birthday, and my cousin Marnie's sweet 16. But I don't think either of those things count."

* * *

"How long is this thing?"

"Tony Stark," Pepper grinned, looking back at him over her shoulder, and fixing him with a stare, "are you _complaining_ about the length of a party?"

"One that requires me to make mind-numbing small-talk-

 _Hello Mr and Mrs Kirkland!_ -

mind-numbing small-talk with people-

 _Good evening! Good to see you!_ -

with people that I pretty much can't stand-

 _H_ _ey...you! Glad you could make it!-_

Yeh, I wanna know when this thing's gonna be over."

* * *

It was everything he had hoped. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched the waltzers, taking a turn, and then sipping champagne, as a string quartet played on the stage. He _had_ to be dreaming – it just wasn't possible that this... _magnificence_... was real; the colours, the swirling fabrics... there were _actual_ chandeliers. Heaven was like this, it had to be.

He turned to Darcy, who was perched prettily on his arm, looking like an art deco enchantress, "Thank you," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she grinned goofily, smiling up at him, "to be honest Loki, it was worth it for the look on your face right now – the bit I can see under the mask."

The mask had been Darcy's idea. Sure, there were a lot of people here, but anything – like a Venetian-style masquerade eye-mask – that they could use to throw Thor off the scent, would be handy. Plus, and Darcy kept this little thought to herself, Loki looked damned hot in a bejeweled black mask – like some dark and haunted gothic princeling. It was as close as she could get to actually _throwing_ him at Tony Stark – she was sure that her friend would catch the billionaire's eye in _that_ get-up. If not, then Stark must be _blind._

"Care for a waltz my lady?" Loki asked cockily.

"Ok," she grinned, "but slow – and if..."

"I know the rules Darcy. I promise not to die tonight..." Loki's eyes twinkled mischievously, "cross my heart."

* * *

Loki _loved_ to dance. Not the modern stuff – it just wasn't him; but ballroom, oh _ballroom._ He lost himself in the twirl of the music, the movement of his feet, his arms around Darcy. It had been so _long_ since he had danced! How he had missed it, that feeling of oneness with the other dancers, being part of the music, the ritual of it.

The piece finished. The twirling figures paused and moved for refreshment. Loki took in a deep, slightly trembling breath.

"You ok?" Darcy, with worried little eyes.

"Yeh," a shaky grin, "but I'll sit out for a while. Could we get a glass of water?"

* * *

"...What?"

"Tony! Are you even listening?"

Tony tried to look at Pepper, but his eyes were drawn back to the dancefloor, back to the sweeping figures in the midst of the revellers.

Beside him, Pepper let out an exasperated sigh, "If you could keep your eyes off that girl for five minutes Tony!"

Girl? Pepper must mean the little thing in the red dress. Oh no, he wasn't watching _her;_ he was watching _him._ A striking figure in an evening filled with striking figures – graceful and stunning as a black swan. He was wearing a mask; it made his beautiful eyes gleam more in the muted lighting. Occasionally, Tony would lose sight of him amongst the dancers, and have to crane his neck to glimpse him again. _God_ but he was beautiful! There were few men that had ever been interesting enough for Tony to consider them attractive, but _he..._

The piece finished. The twirling figures paused and moved for refreshment. The figure took in a deep, slightly trembling, breath, and started to speak to the girl he was with. Then they were both heading over to the refreshments table.

"I... uh... I'll be right back Pep. Just gonna get a drink."

"Oh for God's sake, Tony! Chase girls some other time!"

"Yeh, yeh, no problem Pep. Hands off the girls, I gotcha..." he strode through the guests, slicing a path through them, eyes not leaving that beautiful man...

* * *

"Darce? You ok...?"

Darcy's eyes were wide, her mouth slack (perhaps a _touch_ unflatteringly.) Loki turned around to see _what_ she was staring at... and subconsciously brought a slightly trembling hand to his chest.

"Look..." Tony Stark started to say ( _the_ Tony Stark!) with desire-filled eyes, and nervous hands, "I don't know if you swing this way but... well, I won't take it personal if you say no..."

Tony took a deep breath. _Calm Tony, the_ worst _he can say is no._

"Do you... would you dance... with me?" he held out an inviting hand, "...Please, Loki?"

"How did you...?"

"Know it was you? I'm a _genius_ , remember? And... well, I remembered your eyes..." _And your delicious British accent,_ Tony's brain added, _and that ass..._

"My brother doesn't know I'm here," Loki told him, "and that's how it _stays."_

"Ok. So... will you dance?" Tony asked, then noted Loki's tired eyes, his slight panting, the glistening sweat on his forehead, "... Just a slow dance?" he added, "I'm not much of a twinkle-toes, so anything too complex will completely embarass me... but I could just about manage putting my arms around you and moving from one foot to the other... Unless you're just not into guys. Or just not into me – or if you're in a relationship with this lovely lady -" Tony gestured at Darcy, who grinned, "in which case I promise to leave with minimal fuss."

Loki smiled gently, and took Tony's hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dancing with the Prince

**_A/N: Another fluffy chapter. Hope you likey :)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 – Dancing with the Prince_

* * *

Loki's fingers were cold from poor circulation as he took Tony's hand. He felt Tony's warmth all the more clearly for it. Did Tony notice how much Loki was shaking? Did Tony wonder why Loki's fingers felt like ice?

Tony pulled him eagerly into the fray of dancers, "Something slow guys!" he shouted over to the string quartet, his voice ringing out through the ballroom "And sweet!"

A bunch of people turned around to look at them. Loki kept his eyes down, aware that Thor was here somewhere, in this crowd. The quartet launched into a magical piece by Tchaikovsky, the sweet sorrow of the strings seeping into Loki's ears, bringing tears to his eyes.

Tony put his arms around him _(warm and strong_ , _)_ and Loki placed his hands delicately on Tony's chest _(was he dreaming? This was_ too _perfect_. _)_ The warmth seeped out of Tony's skin, and into Loki's fingers. They didn't dance, so much as... _sway..._ in time with each other, Loki leaning heavily on his dance partner.

"You know, I've always had a thing for you," Tony muttered.

Loki met his eyes, confused, "But, you and Thor were close for years, why didn't you say...?"

"Because for a genius, I'm a moron," he squeezed Loki slightly, "...and I didn't think that you would be into me."

Loki smiled gently, "You know, part of the reason I'm here is because I wanted to catch a glimpse of you tonight," he whispered, "just one – isn't that silly?"

"No, it's actually kind of sweet... Thor really doesn't know you're here?"

Loki shook his head.

"How were you expecting to fool him, Loki? You're pretty distinctive... even with an eyemask," Tony grinned.

Loki laughed quietly, "Thor was thirteen when he figured out where the sun goes when you close the drapes. As long as I stay at a distance, he won't know it's me."

"Is that _true_? ...About the drapes?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. He's my brother, so I have to love him, and he's not really _stupid_ , just... incredibly _dull_ when it comes to the obvious."

Tony laughed, "I'm glad," he smiled, "because now I've got the hottest guy in the room, right where I want him," another little squeeze, "...in _my_ arms."

"Flatterer," Loki grinned, casting his eyes down coyly to where their bodies pressed together.

The music quickened, but the pair didn't change their pace, comfortable to keep to the beat in their gentle swaying, without matching the tempo. Even going this slowly, Loki began to tire, though he refused to say anything. Tony felt more and more of Loki's weight in his arms, but he didn't mind. It was nice – comfortable – like restoring something that should always have been there.

* * *

The quartet finished the piece, and there was the rustle of paper as they found the next. Loki _sagged_ into Tony's arms, barely keeping his head up.

"Let's sit this one out," Tony insisted, no trace of a grin now as he peered in concern into Loki's gaunt face.

Loki nodded. Tony half-carried him to a side table, where he sank gratefully into a seat. Tony pulled up a chair next to him.

"You ok?" Tony asked. _Pepper had said he was sick. She said it was bad. His heart._

Loki smiled in embarassment, his weary muscles thankful of the chance to rest, "I'm not drunk," he murmured, "please don't go thinking I'm drunk..."

Sweat stood out against his pale forehead, his beautiful, emerald, eyes hung hollow beneath his mask. He looked sick. But underneath that, he still looked beautiful, still looked like _Loki._

Tony leaned in to speak into his ear, moving a lock of hair out of the way gently, _"It's ok,"_ he whispered, his breath a ripple against Loki's skin, _"I know – about your heart. Thor wants me to help."_

Loki straightened for a moment, and then sighed sadly, "Is _that_ why you asked me to dance?" he said quietly, "Pity?"

 _"No!"_ Tony breathed, moving in closer, and running his fingers gently through Loki's gorgeous black locks; Loki leaned into his touch unconsciously, _"Lust, desire, maybe..."_ Tony told him, _"but not pity. I meant what I said; I've always had a thing for you. Is it possible that you don't how gorgeous you are?"_

He moved in even closer, turning Loki ever-so-slightly, so that their lips could finally, _finally,_ meet. He pressed his tongue gently against Loki's lower lip, feeling the slight tremor that ran, deliciously, through Loki's body. Loki's mouth parted, soft lips submitting to Tony's desire, letting him in. Loki's body sunk into relaxation. His hands rose, delicately, to Tony's shoulders. Tony wrapped his own hands, gently, into the roots of Loki's hair, pulling him even further into the kiss. They were locked together, tasting, questioning. Then they both pulled back, breathless, and their eyes met in amazement... and hope.

"Well," Darcy's voice interrupted, "looks like _someone's_ having a good evening."


	4. Chapter 4 - Midnight

**_A/N: There are some feels ahead folks! Hopefully enough fluff to keep you going though. Odin is also a half-decent parent (for once.)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 – Midnight_

* * *

"No, Loki – we've had this discussion," Darcy's fists were tight to her sides, her face tense, "we are going _home._ It is fucking _time._ Midnight – that was our agreement. My parents will come home. Your father will come home. They'll never find either of our bodies."

"Just... let me say goodbye?"

Darcy looked at him – _really_ looked at him. Her shoulders slumped, "Quick," she said, "you got ten minutes – _ten minutes_ , princess. Then, I'm sticking your ass in the porsche, and we are _going home_."

"Darce, you're the best!" he grinned, edging his way through the mass of people between himself and Tony Stark.

"Ten minutes, Loki! I mean it!"

* * *

Odin collected his bag from the conveyer belt. He shouldered it, eager to be out to the taxi rank. He wanted to get home, to check on his boys, to check on Loki. He knew his youngest had wanted to go to the Stark party. Doubtless, Loki would complain for days, maybe even weeks. But that was ok; Odin knew that it was just Loki's way of letting out tension. All those years spent protecting him from the world, and the danger to the boy had come from within his own body.

* * *

 _The baby. Dear God, the baby was_ with _her._

 _"It's ok little one, I've got you," he lifted the boy from his mother's still chest, "Hush, little one, hush."_

 _Farbauti's eyes looked up, unseeing; her clothes were torn. Blood matted her hair. Who had done this? Laufey? Odin had known that the two had a... difficult... relationship... but would Laufey_ kill _her?_

 _The boy's little form was a tiny mimicry of his mother's dead flesh – the same hair, same pale skin, same eyes. But the life was gone from 'Bauti's green orbs, whereas the little boy's still glinted._

 _The baby in Odin's arms began to cry, Odin opened his jacket and tucked the little lad in, "Hush boy, hush. Your mamma's gone little one. But you're here, boy. You have to carry on. There's a good boy. Be strong now, for her."_

* * *

Odin climbed into the cab and gave his directions to the driver. He rubbed at his beard, stifling a yawn. It had been a long trip. He hated leaving the boys – especially when Loki needed him – but they needed money for the medical bills, for the medicines; so he worked.

* * *

 _He held his boys in his arms. Both in tears. Neither knew how to cope. Odin didn't know how to cope, either. What remained of the O'Dinnsen family huddled together in a hospital corridor at 3 am; his boys were hurting, and he didn't know how to help. How could he help, when his own heart had been torn out?_

 _Loki had handled most of the funeral. Loki, who had lost two mothers in his life. Loki, who, just a few short months after Frigga had been laid to rest, would collapse in the middle of the supermarket._

 _Odin would get the call at work. Odin thought he would lose his little boy, too, so soon after losing his wife. Loki had pulled through; but his youngest boy was ill. A congenital heart defect. It wasn't good; the likelihood that he would lose the son that he had gathered from Farbauti's dead chest was high. He had tried to keep him safe. He had failed his little son, unable to keep the legacy of his birth family from harming him. His boy had a hole in his heart that the O'Dinnsen's could not mend._

 _"Your mamma's gone now little one," he had whispered to the sleeping young man, stroking his raven locks against the hospital pillow, "But you're still here, boy. You have to carry on. Be strong now, for her."_

* * *

"Would you relax, Pep?"

"Maybe if you'd been networking _properly_ this evening, trying to drum up _funds_ for the charity, instead of thinking with your..."

"Manners, Pep," Tony laughed, grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "We're in polite company, after all."

"...Tony?"

A small voice, but smooth and silky. Tony turned around immediately, turning his charming smile on Loki.

"I'm uh... I'm heading home."

The smile fell, just for a moment, before it was replaced with another, "Ok... but do ya have to?"

"'Fraid so. Unless you want me to have to flee to Mexico with Darcy."

Tony nodded sagely, his eyes glimmering with laughter, "I hear they make the _best_ tacos there – but I'm thinking I prefer you living _a lot_ closer."

Tony looked Loki up and down, "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he grinned.

Loki barely had time to nod before Tony's arms were around his waist, pulling him in. Tony's breath smelled like alcohol, his actions sloppy but gentle. Loki's head _spun_ with the closeness of Tony's skin and Tony's lips. He felt Tony pressing into his leg, just slightly, beneath designer pants, and knew he was pressing into Tony too, if only because of how closely the billionaire was holding him.

Loki's own hands came up to Tony's face, coming to rest on bearded cheeks. His hair fell over Tony's face, just slightly. Loki fell into the kiss, thanking whatever deity might be listening that he could feel _this,_ experience _this_ , before he... before his time ran out.

"Ten minutes are up princess," a voice cut through the moment, "Time to get in the porsche."

Tony let him pull away, gently, providing a steadying arm as Loki wobbled a little on his unsteady feet.

"Careful there," Tony said softly, speaking in Loki's ear, "Darcy's gotta get you home in one piece."


	5. Chapter 5 - Thor

**A/N: There are brotherly feels. There is h/c and some angst. There are tears. I will try to generate something fluffy for next chapter, I will!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - Thor_

* * *

His foot connected with something. Something that crunched underneath his shoe. He moved slightly, revealing what he had stepped on.

A glimmer of gold links on an all-too-familiar bracelet. He bent to pick it up, turning it over to reveal the name on the back: Loki O'Dinnsen. Below that, his address was engraved, along with some basic medical information.

"Alright?" Jane asked, eyebrow raised, as she returned with two glasses of champagne in hand.

"Fine," Thor smiled grimly, moving the bracelet around in his fingers, "but I was right about _who_ Tony Stark's dance partner was."

Jane's eyes widened, _"Ohhh,"_ her eyes narrowed again, "I'm gonna _kill_ Darcy."

* * *

The house was dark when the taxi dropped Thor at home. He put his keys on the counter, then saw the note from Odin: _'Trip and travel fine. Loki sleeping when I got back. Didn't wake him – looks tired. Hope party went well. Night. - Dad.'_

Thor tried not to make much noise as he climbed the stairs. The house had that muffled, half-there, feel, that sometimes creeps into the atmosphere in the early hours of the morning. He stopped when he came to Loki's door, and opened it to peer in.

The light from the hallway illuminated his brother's features, looking gaunt and tired. It reminded Thor uncomfortably of Farbauti – of the few memories that Thor had of his mother's best friend – a thin and drawn woman, pinched by years of drinking, and by Laufey's cruelty. Yet for all that, 'Bauti had been undeniably beautiful.

But, adopted or no, Loki's peaceful smile was all Frigga.

Thor sat gently on the edge of the bed, next to his little brother, and reached out to lightly touch one of Loki's raven locks.

 _"Mmm?"_ Loki's eyes fluttered open, _"Thor?"_

 _"Hey Loki,"_ Thor whispered, _"you left something at the fundraiser,"_ he held the bracelet up, towards the light, for Loki to see.

Loki's eyes widened, _"Oh God... Don't tell dad!"_

Thor smiled gently, _"Alright,"_ he said, _"I won't. I don't think we understood just_ how much _this meant to you – how much seeing_ Tony _meant to you."_

Loki smiled beautifully, _"I had to see him,"_ he murmured, _"I thought it would be my last chance."_

Thor smiled in response. There was something sad in his eyes though; Loki felt a twinge of guilt.

 _"I'll leave you sleep, Loki..."_

 _"No! ...I – I mean, could you... could you stay? ...Just 'til I fall asleep...?"_

 _"...Sure... I guess so Loki..."_

Loki looked up at him, a scowl creeping across his features, _"I'm not some pathetic_ child, _Thor – go, if you want."_

Loki turned away to face the wall, crossing his arms in the dark.

 _"Hey,"_ Thor muttered, _"don't be like that."_

He pulled the blankets higher over Loki's shoulders, mindful of the cold. Loki was quiet. Thor wondered whether he should just leave.

 _"Sometimes,"_ Loki breathed after a moment, back still to Thor, _"I'm... scared, Thor. I'm scared that I'll fall asleep... and not wake up... Like mum. I figure if someone's here... Oh God..."_

A strained gasp escaped Loki's lips, tearing straight into Thor's heart.

 _"I figure,"_ Loki mumbled, his body quivering beneath the bedding, _"that if someone's_ here _... then I won't have spent my last waking moments..."_ his voice quietened further, _"...I won't have to be..._ alone..."

Loki's shoulders shook with silent sobs. He hugged his crossed arms around himself.

Thor reached out, and grabbed Loki's cold hand. Loki clasped Thor's hand tightly in return, _"I won't go, little brother,"_ Thor croaked, _"You're_ not _alone, Loki. You'll never be alone."_

They stayed like that, in the quiet, and the dark, until Loki's breathing slowed and deepened, in the sweet refuge of sleep.

* * *

"What, big guy, what is it?" Tony asked.

They sat in one of his more comfortable conference rooms, Tony's legs thrown haphazardly over the arm of a large armchair. Thor occupied a similar chair. Thor had been glad when Pepper e-mailed him with the details of the meeting. He had seen Tony last night _(before_ Loki had shown up,) but had been anxious for a more detailed discussion of his brother's health... amongst other things.

"I know my brother came to the fundraiser," Tony's eyebrow rose at Thor's words, but he didn't interrupt, "and I need to know," Thor continued, "do you _really_ care about him? Or was he just... I don't know, someone to fool around with? Tell me the truth Tony, before my brother gets hurt. He..." Thor took a deep breath, "Loki's been through _a lot_ , Tony. And... You understand, don't you? ...That I'm just looking out for him?"

Tony nodded, "I understand buddy, honestly. And... I've had a crush on Loki since we were teenagers, Thor, I just never thought _he'd_ – look, he's your brother, so you might not have noticed, but he's _gorgeous –_ and I never thought he'd be interested in me. But," he held up a hand to stop Thor from interrupting, "I'm aware that I have a reputation as a playboy... I _do not_ want to _hurt him_ , Thor."

Thor nodded, "If you _do_ hurt him – in _any_ way – I'll have to bury a hammer in your skull."

"Those are terms I can agree to."

There was silence for a moment or two.

 _"_ _Just save my brother Tony,"_ Thor whispered, _"_ _save Loki's life – can you do that?"_

Tony nodded grimly, "I'll do my best... I care about him, Thor. I'll find a way."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams and Hope

**A/N: As promised, a much fluffier chapter than the last couple. Also, apologies if anything I said about heart health, biology, or biotech is complete bullshit; I'm not an expert in any of that stuff.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 – Dreams and hope_

* * *

"You're sure?" Loki smiled weakly. "This is what we've been waiting for?"

Thor looked at his brother's pale face, and smiled back. He leaned over the back of the chair in which Loki was curled up, throwing his arms around his little brother. A few short weeks had passed since Stark's fundraiser, but in that time, Thor had noticed Loki growing wearier and more frail, day by day.

"I'm sure," Thor smiled, "and more importantly – _Tony's_ sure. This is _going_ to happen Loki. You're gonna be ok!"

* * *

"How you doing Lokes?"

"Tony!" Loki's voice called down the corridor happily.

Tony Stark strides into Loki's bedroom. Loki can barely believe it, even now – Tony Stark in _his_ room. Tony's dressed in a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans that, Loki can't help but notice, frame his butt _very_ nicely. Loki's own clothes are perhaps a little too big – but he'd known Tony was coming, so he'd _made_ Thor help him pick out something nice from his wardrobe this morning. He felt better when he dressed well – felt more like himself again.

Loki sat up straighter in his chair by the window. This was where he spent most of his day now, letting the sunbeams warm his cold skin. Tony leaned over him, and Loki can feel Tony's warmth through his baggy clothes, can feel the heat from Tony's gentle hands on his shoulders. Loki can feel the welcome bristle of Tony's beard on his cheek as he plants a kiss there. Loki laughs quietly – a happy sound, but oh, so small.

Tony's hand comes up to Loki's face, cupping his jaw, "Loki, really," Tony says, "how _are_ you?"

But then Loki can't talk. And that's ok by Tony. Because that's all the answer that Tony needs. He wraps his arms around Loki's small frame, as if, by holding him tight enough, he could keep him from all harm.

"It's gonna be ok," Tony reassures him, pulling back so that he look into Loki's eyes, _show_ him his earnestness, "Brucie is the best surgeon I know. And my implant is _perfect_ – I promise. It's gonna patch that hole in your heart, then take care of you for _years._ It's top-of-the-line stuff that I designed just for you – cutting-edge biotech. It'll actually become _a part_ of the septum – the wall between your heart chambers," Tony moves his hands as he talks, illustrating his words with enthusiasm. "It'll embed itself within your heart, and stretch out to cover the gap with a controlled membrane. Then it'll control the bloodflow, and the oxygenation, all the while sending me data. Within a week, it'll start to encourage enlargement and muscle development, and we can start getting that itty-bitty heart of yours up to the size needed to power you without all these circulation problems."

Loki smiled at Tony's sparkling eyes, "But," he said gently, "as good as Bruce is, it's still heart surgery Tony."

He left unsaid the possibility of something going wrong. They both knew the risks. They also knew that this was Loki's best chance.

"It's going to work Loki!" Tony grinned, _willing_ him to believe.

Loki smiled back, tired eyes doing their best to seem hopeful. Tony leaned over him again, this time moving his hands in circles around Loki's shoulders. He kissed Loki's smooth neck, feeling the fluttery little pulse beneath his lips. He moved up to Loki's lips, enjoying the feeling of their cold softness, wondering how _warm_ his own lips must feel to Loki. Loki deepened the kiss, nipping Tony's lip playfully, sending shivers through Tony's body. Tony reciprocated, wanting nothing but to lose himself in the kiss, the intimacy, the tenderness.

Loki pulled away to draw in a deep and straggling breath, "When this is over," he said, looking up at Tony with those mesmerising green eyes, "you're taking me out to dinner," he grinned, "you need to show me some romance, _Mr_ Stark – I'm no common hussy!" Loki's eyes sparkled.

Tony made a little faux-bow, "My Lord," he chuckled.

"Ha, I think I like the sound of that."

Tony rolled his eyes, _"You_ would."

"Am I interrupting something?" Darcy's frame leaned in the doorway.

"Nope, but a minute ago you would have been," Tony beamed.

"Hey Darce," Loki smiled.

"Hey there, princess. Glad to see you're keeping the peasants in shape," Darcy held up a book, "don't let me distract you two if you wanna smooch. I'll just sit here and read; Thor's on a date with Jane, so he asked if I could be on Loki-duty for tonight, until he got back."

"Loki-duty?" Tony asked.

Loki went a shade of pink and looked at his hands in his lap.

Darcy was quiet for a moment, then turned to Loki, "He doesn't know about Thor's 'Loki-duty' rota?"

Loki shook his head, still not meeting Tony's eye.

Darcy's red lips pursed together in thought, "Ok..." she said, " _this_ is awkward..."

"What's Loki-duty?" Tony persisted, concern creeping into his voice.

"Nothing," Loki hissed, mortified, "just Thor being over-protective, and making sure someone's here with me when I'm... sleeping. Nothing to worry about," he shifted self-consciously in his seat.

"...let's watch TV!" Darcy grabbed the remote, and purposefully avoided Tony's eyes.

* * *

When Loki woke up at 3am, Thor had taken over from Darcy on duty. Loki's movements woke Thor. He reached a hand down, wordlessly, to take Loki's, and watched as his brother drifted gently back off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he was not alone.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Heart of the Matter

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter! And as such, I've been totally horrible, and piled it with angst, feels, and a sort-of cliffhanger. I'm sorry!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 – The Heart of the Matter_

* * *

Loki took in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. He wasn't going to panic. He'd just take a little nap, and when he woke up the implant would be in place. _When he woke up._ Oh, Lord.

"Take it easy, Loki," Dr. Banner's voice, soothing him, "I need you to breath _slowly_ ok, and I'm going to add some morphine to your IV, just to calm you down a bit before we administer the anaesthetic."

Loki nodded from where he lay on the gurney, and tried to calm his breathing, _"I... I'm scared,"_ he mumbled self-consciously.

"Hey Lokes!" Tony's voice. Tony appeared next to him at the head of the bed, "Sorry I'm late buddy," he said, "Thor's gonna have my ass. I promised him I'd be on time for Loki-duty," a grin, "we weren't about to let you fall asleep by yourself."

Banner walked to the head of the bed too, looking uncertain, "Tony?"

"I'm paying you, Bruce. And I own this hospital. So I'm going to stay with my boyfriend until he's out for the count, mmm'k?"

"I guess so, Tony. Just don't get in the way, ok?"

 _My boyfriend._ Loki felt a fuzzy warmth spread through him. The morphine blurred his thoughts. But Tony was here. So it was fine. It was good. It was _lovely._

Fingers around his, "You're lookin' pretty spaced already, Lokes," Tony half-joked, his face hovering in front of Loki's blurred eyes.

"That'll be the morphine," Banner said, "his heart rate was too high, I needed to calm him down."

"How much'd you give him?"

"Enough."

"When this is over Brucie, we need to have a _word_ about you drugging my man."

"And as much as I'd love to have _that_ discussion Tony, I think he's ready for the anaesthetic now."

A clear plastic mask was placed over Loki's face. It covered his nose and mouth. He wasn't really worried any more. Tony was holding his hand, warm palm against his. He wasn't alone.

"I need you to breathe slow and deep, Loki," Bruce told him, "That's it... good boy. Now, we're gonna count backwards together, nice and slow. Keep breathing deep... good boy. We're gonna count now, ok? Count with me. Ten... nine... eight... se-ven... six... five..."

Loki didn't hear any more. The drugs had done their work, and he was out. Tony gave his hand once last, hopeful, squeeze, and let him be wheeled off into theatre.

* * *

"Mum?"

"Hi Loki."

"Am I dead?"

"No baby, just sleeping."

Loki nodded, "So this is a dream?"

Frigga didn't answer. Just smiled and opened her arms wide. Loki walked into them.

"Mum, I've missed you."

"I know baby, and you've had to deal with so much."

"Thor and dad miss you too."

"I know, I know."

Loki looked into her eyes, "Why did you leave us?"

"Oh baby, if I could've stayed, I would have."

"We never got to say goodbye."

"I know Loki, I know."

Loki buried his head in her shoulder.

* * *

Tony watched Thor pace the hospital's cafeteria. Odin sat on a chair across from Tony, looking old and tired as he rubbed his good eye with one hand.

"My boy," Odin said under his breath, "my boy."

"He'll be fine," Thor assured, but he didn't sound convinced by his own words. "He'll be fine, won't he Tony?"

* * *

 _"Loki?"_

Loki looked up from where his head had lain on Frigga's shoulder, searching with his eyes for the speaker, and caught his breath, "Farbauti?"

 _"...I prefer mum. But then, I suppose that honor was given to another,"_ she glanced at Frigga.

"I..." Frigga began.

 _"No,"_ 'Bauti held up a placating hand, _"you and Odin cared for him when I... when I could not. But I... I wanted to see him, Frigga. I had to,"_ her green eyes spoke of sadness for what might have been, _"I needed to see what kind of man my son had become."_

Farbauti looked stunningly beautiful – as she did in pictures that Loki had seen of her; pictures that had been taken before the booze, before Laufey, before _Loki_.

"Well...?" Frigga asked him.

"I... I don't know what to say to her," he turned, uncertainly, to Farbauti, "I... I wish I had known you, mother. I do. I wish you hadn't been killed. I wish my father had been kind to you. And... I wish you hadn't been an alcoholic..."

 _"Because maybe,"_ Farbauti breathed sadly, her voice like the wind, _"maybe things could have been so much better... and I could have given you so much happier a life..."_

Loki sighed and pulled away from Frigga, moving towards Farbauti's petitie frame, "I _am_ happy," he smiled sadly, "I know that you loved me Far... _mum_. You were ill, and you drank, and... it damaged my heart, damaged the way I developed during your pregnancy. But you were _trapped_ mum, by your illness, and... and by _him._ And when you threatened to leave... when you _threatened_ to _leave_ him... he... he _killed_ you, mum."

Loki wrapped his arms around Farbauti – something he couldn't remember ever doing before. She pulled his head to her breast, where she had held him as she protected him from Laufey's blows; where he had lain on her dead body as she stared, glassy-eyed, straight up, and unseeing.

* * *

"Dr Banner, the patient's heart rate is too high."

"I know dammit, I know!"

"Doctor, careful! The implant!"

" _GODDAMMIT Tony_! What have you gotten me into?!"

"Dr Banner, _please,_ keep calm. We need to administer Beta blockers, _now."_

"Yes, yes... right, we need to... we need to..."

* * *

"Loki? _LOKI!"_ Frigga howled.

Two pairs of arms around him. Both of his mothers catching their boy as he fell.

 _"Loki?"_ Farbauti asked hesitantly.

"Something's wrong," Loki breathed, "something's wrong."

"It's ok," Frigga told him, stroking his hair, "we're here, baby. Your mammas are here."

 _"We won't let you go,"_ Farbauti whispered, _"ever. We won't let you die, baby. You hear me?"_

"Right," Frigga nodded, grasping 'Bauti's forearm in her own. "We're here. And you are _not_ going to die!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Happily Ever After?

**_A/N: Final chapter! Hope you guys like the end of this Frostiron fairy tale :)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 – Happily Ever After?_

* * *

"You gave us a freaking scare, you know that?"

 _"To-nyyyyy!"_

Tony turned away from Loki, towards the doctor standing next to him, "Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"How drugged up is my boyfriend right now?"

"Very."

"Seriously, we're gonna have to have a conversation about this."

"It was that or leave him in _serious_ pain. He just had _heart surgery,_ Tony. It kind of hurts for a bit afterwards, you know?"

"Tony?" Loki's eyes were wide, distant.

Tony turned back to the pale body on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around his abdomen. His hair was lank and splayed across the pillow. Deep wells of black sat balefully beneath his eyes.

"Sorry babe," Tony murmured gently, reaching out a hand to caress his shoulder, "You rest up, mmm'k? What happened doesn't matter now – you're ok. It worked," Tony shot a frustrated glare at Bruce, "...once _everyone_ was thinking straight."

Bruce sighed and turned back to his clipboard, "Thank you Dr Banner," he muttered to himself, "for saving my boyfriend's life and implementing experimental surgery, with cutting-edge biotech, that reacted differently with the patient's body than I said it would. I'm sorry about that by the way – next time I'll explain the damn thing properly _before_ I expect you to put it _inside_ someone."

Loki giggled, "That's what _she_ said!"

Tony let out a snort of surprised laughter, "Point taken," he said wearily, ruffling Loki's hair, "I'm sorry Lokes, I should've gone through things more with Brucie – but I thought he'd understood my instructions."

"S'ok," Loki hummed fuzzily, "my mothers took care of me."

* * *

"He said _what?"_

"His mothers took care of him. Plural," Tony sank back into the chair, surveying the O'Dinnsen's over the table in the consulting room, "...but he's pretty hopped up on morphine right now."

Thor sighed and ran a hand through his beard, "Yeah..."

"It's fine," Odin interrupted, "let the boy believe both his mams took care of him. Who are we to say they _didn't,_ Thor?"

Thor nodded grimly, "Yes, father."

"Am I missing something?" Tony looked from one man to the other, "I thought kids normally have like... _one_ mother...?"

Odin chuckled, "Loki is adopted, Mr. Stark. His birth mother... Farbauti... she died when he was... _very_ little..." Odin faded into silence, remembering dead eyes, and a baby on his mother's breast.

* * *

Loki's eyes sparkled with the lustre of morphine. But Thor was happy to see him sitting up, and with that smile on his lips that was _so_ like Frigga's.

"How you feeling little brother?"

"Achey."

"You want me to put up your morphine?"

Loki shook his head gently, "I'm ok. It's not painful... just... wearing."

"If you're sure."

"Thor?"

"Yeah?"

"What is the... oh, the thing... the... data...? From the implant...? Is it...?" He looked up at Thor, eyes shiny and far-away, "Do I... do _we..._ get a break for once...?"

Thor smiled widely, "The implant's working baby brother," he choked out happily, "you rest up... don't over-do it... and you'll be fine. Better than fine, even."

"Do I get to go on that date with Tony?"

Thor laughed, "Yes, Loki. I'm _sure_ you'll get your date with Tony."

Loki looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose, "Not looking like this I hope. How can you let me be _seen_ like this?"

"You had surgery, Loki."

"Still, I have to maintain some _standards._ Has _Tony_ seen me like this?"

"Um..."

"Argh! Seriously?! I can't go to dinner like this Thor!"

Thor looked at Loki through narrowed eyes, "I think you need some sleep," he suggested gently, "that morphine's gone to your head."

Loki laughed, all horror at the hospital gown suddenly forgotten, "I think that's where it's _supposed_ to go," he giggled, "if it stayed in my foot then it... it... What were we talking about...?"

"Nothing... get some sleep. Here, I'll sit with you until you drift off."

* * *

"Wake up Lokes, we're here."

Loki unfurled like a cat from where he had been curled up against the limo's seat. He smiled, stretching his slender limbs out and nearly smacking Tony by accident.

"Hey! Watch it, beautiful!"

"Ha. Sorry, Tony."

"You'll like this place, Loki," Tony chattered, reaching a hand into the limo like some gallant prince to pull Loki out, "the main course costs more than some small countries – and I'm paying."

"Ah! _There's_ the good bit!" Loki grinned.

Tony watched his date's eyes sparkle, and almost forgot how to talk... he had a feeling he might _actually_ be drooling.

They walked across the parking lot together, arm in arm. Maybe Loki walked a little slowly, and leaned a little heavily, against Tony, but that was ok; he was building up his strength and trying not to overdo it. If Tony was honest, the weight of the beautiful man against him was _very_ nice – something of a boost to his already not inconsiderable ego.

"Thinking about how nice it is to have a damsel on your arm?" Loki grinned slyly.

 _Dude, how did he do that?_ Sometimes, Loki could be _scarily_ perceptive.

"As a matter of fact..." Tony let the sentence fade away, instead leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Loki's sweet lips.

Loki returned the kiss enthusiastically, making Tony's breath quicken, and his blood rush to a place _somewhere_ below his belt.

"I think," Loki breathed, pulling away gently, "that we need to get to dinner. You've got to take me on a date, _Mr_ Stark – that is, if you want _any_ chance of extra warmth in your bed from _me_."

"You are _such_ a tease!"

"Dinner, Tony. _Then_ we'll talk," Loki winked deliciously and strode purposefully toward the restaurant, Tony following close behind.

* * *

Dinner was exceptionally high-class, exceptionally pricey, and exceptionally enjoyable. Tony wondered if he had ever felt so comfortable on a date before. He didn't think he had.

"...I think it'll be wonderful, Tony. It could do _so_ much," Loki smiled gently.

Tony had just finished telling him about the project he was working on – a type of high-tech armour. Loki had been genuinely impressed, and genuinely interested. Tony had liked that; normally, when he told people about his ideas for the Iron Man project, they looked at him liked he'd completely fucking lost it. Sometimes even _he_ thought he had completely fucking lost it; it was nice, for once, to have someone who was sincerely enthusiastic about his flights of fancy.

* * *

3am. Tony tried not to wake Loki as he pulled himself up to go to the bathroom. When he got back, the other man was faintly illuminated by the light from the doorway. He looked _so_ beautiful – like an earth-bound angel. Tony tried not to think about the fact that they had almost lost him. _Almost_ , he reminded himself, _almost._

Tony grabbed his phone, pushed a few buttons – the display brought up the data from Loki's heart implant. It had embedded. It had nearly killed him, but it had embedded. Something that Tony had built – delicately, and with his own hands – was now a fundamental part of Loki's heart. _No pressure._

Tony surveyed the data – noting with pleasure that the times when Loki's heart had beat fastest were when they'd been flirting, or kissing, or (and _very_ noticeably,) having sex. The data suggested that his efforts had been appreciated – he fucking loved science.

"Unggh... Tony?"

"Sorry Loki, did I wake you?"

"Yes," pissy, tired; one of the most gorgeous sounds Tony had ever heard.

"Sorry," Tony grinned, "go back to sleep."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot to text Darcy back!"

"I think it can wait 'til morning... well, later, since, y'know, it _is_ morning."

"She'll kill me. She wanted all the details."

Tony rubbed a hand absent-mindedly across his goatee, "What do you mean, _all the details?"_

"Don't worry, I'll be tasteful," Loki scrabbled to prop himself on his elbows, reaching out to grab his phone off the nightstand.

A few minutes later, he handed the phone to Tony, unable to speak through his laughter.

Tony took it, bewildered, and looked down at the message. _From: Darcy; 0_ _3_ _._ _15_ _am_ _– How big_ _is it_ _? ;_ _D_ _xx_

Tony's laughter mingled with Loki's in the quiet of the morning.

* * *

7 am. Sunlight gently streaming through the curtains. Loki's body in the morning light, beautiful and dewy.

Tony ran a finger-tip over the shiny vertical scar that ran down the middle of Loki's chest. Loki shivered at the sensation, eyes squinting open. He let out a little sigh.

"Morning," Tony whispered.

"Mmm, good _morning,_ Tony Stark."

"Listen... I've got a party to go to tonight. Swanky affair – diamonds everywhere, ballroom dancing. I wasn't gonna go, but I figured if _you_ were to come with me... that is, if you wanted to. Might be fun?"

Loki smiled, softly, genuinely, beautifully, "I think I'd like that Tony. I really think I would."

Tony leaned over him, and kissed Loki's beautiful neck. They leaned back on the bed, in a tangle of arms and warmth.


End file.
